powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Sacrificial Protection
The power to sacrifice yourself to protect others. Technique of Life-Force Manipulation. Variation of Double-Edged Power. Capabilities User can give their lives to shield others from harm, be it a life-threatening disease or illness or an apocalyptic force or event. This can be done either by using a specialized ability or ritual that will inevitably kill the user or by overusing one's natural capabilities until the strain on their bodies becomes fatal. Death can occur immediately after the power is activated or at some later point, and the protection offered can either be defensive in nature (i.e. a protective charm/barrier that prevents harm or teleporting those the users wants to protect to another location) or offensive in nature (i.e. unleashing immense power/energy to seal or obliterate a dangerous entity). The duration of the protection can either be momentary, ending shortly after the user has died, or can last for much longer periods of time, possibly even for all eternity. Depending on the power level of the user, along with the nature of the protection in relation to the threat it is being used against, the number of people that can be protected can be anywhere from an individual person/small group of people to a nation or continent to a whole planet or even an entire galaxy or universe. It may even be possible for immortal beings to use this power if they can sacrifice their immortality (which will eventually cause them to die from natural causes). Applications *Suicide Inducement - using this power will kill you. *Suicidal Attack - Turn your entire being into to an attack. **Death Empowerment - gain power/abilities in exchange for your life. **Life-Force Conversion - convert your life essence into power. Associations *Destruction obliterate a threat. *Healing/Health Optimization neutralize life-threatening injuries or ailments. *Reanimation give your life to reanimate dead beings to combat a threat. *Reincarnation/Self-Transcendence sacrifice your mortal form to either become or gain control over the driving force behind a threat to end it. *Sealing imprison dangerous entities. **Power Negation render a threat harmless. *Self-Resurrection revive after dying to protect others as many times as needed. *Summoning call forth powerful and/or numerous entities to combat a threat. *Teleportation/Time Travel send either the threat or those threatened elsewhere to prevent harm. Limitations *Because this power is typically invoked in response to a specific threat it cannot protect against danger from other sources. *Depending on the power level/nature of the threat, protection may be partially ineffective. **If the protection is limited to an individual it may be possible to bypass it by acquiring or consuming their genetic material. **Users of Power Immunity or Power Negation may be able to ignore the protection. *May need to die in a specific manner (i.e. being killed by someone to protect others from the killer). *If the protection is long-lasting or permanent, reviving the user will nullify it. Known Users *Axel (Kingdom Hearts franchise) *Commander Shepard (Mass Effect Franchise); via the Crucible *Hiruzen Sarutobi (Naruto) *Kushina Uzumaki (Naruto) *Lily Potter (Harry Potter) *Harry Potter (Harry Potter) *Minato Namikaze (Naruto) *Queen Serenity (Sailor Moon); via the Silver Crystal *Sindel (Mortal Kombat franchise) *Stardust Dragon (Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds) *Summoners (Final Fantasy X); via the Final Summoning *Vegeta (Dragonball); via Final Explosion *Zi Yuan (The Mummy: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor) *BlackWarGreymon (Digimon Adventures 02) Known Objects *The Crucible (Mass Effect 3) *The Forlorn Hope (Yu Yu Hakusho) Gallery The Crucible.jpg|Once the Citadel was combined with the Crucible, Commander Shepard (Mass Effect franchise) could choose to give his life to destroy or dominate the Reapers, or even merge them with organic life. Yunalesca.jpg|Lady Yunalesca (Final Fantasy X) was the first summoner to use the Final Summoning to kill Sin, sacrificing her life in the process. Vegeta 1.jpg|Vegeta (Dragonball) expended all of his life energy... Vegeta 2.jpg|... to unleash a massive explosion that he hoped would destroy Majin Buu. Lily_murder.gif|Lily Potter (Harry Potter) sacrifices her life to protect her son Harry from Voldemort, bestowing a powerful form of mystical protection upon Harry. Stardust Dragon.jpg|Stardust Dragon's (Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds) Victim's Sanctuary power allows him to sacrifice himself to negate any effect that destroys cards, then revive himself at the end of the turn. Category:Powers Category:Magical Powers Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Death-based Abilities Category:Rare power